Whenever You Remember
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Jj has left the B.A.U. She writes the team a letter. She wants to remember all of the good times they've had.


**Whenever You Remember**

Prompt: Whenever You Remember- Carrie Underwood

JJ had left the B.A.U. She was going to miss everyone. They were her family. She would miss him, but she wanted to remember all of the good times they had together. She decided to leave a letter for them, so they would always remember her.

_To my family:_

_ I will never forget the six years we have spent together. We went through good times and bad. I have learned from the bad times and I'll smile at the good times._

_**When we look back on times we've had, I hope you smile. And know that through the good and through the bad, I was on your side when nobody could hold us down. We claimed the brightest star and we came so far. And know they won't forget.**_

_ The first year I was working was amazing. We had so much fun. Reid, I loved going to the Red Skins' game with you. I wished we could have had a connection, but you're like a brother to me. I will always remember Elle. She was a great profiler and she never should have been shot._

_**Whenever you remember times gone by, remember how we held our heads so high. And when all the world was there for us, we believed that we could touch the sky. Whenever you remember, I'll be there. Remember how we reached that dream together. Whenever you remember.**_

_ The second year was tragic. The only good thing was that Emily had joined the team. I will miss you so much, Emily. Reid, what happened to you in Georgia was the worst thing that could have ever happened. I wish we had never split up to search Tobias' house. I was almost attacked by dogs during that case, as well. The aftermath of the case was even worse. Seeing Reid sad and in pain was horrifying. _

_When Gideon was dealing with the loss of his friend, Sarah, was also painful. No one wanted him to leave. Hatch and Emily, you were about to resign, but everyone was ecstatic when you two returned._

_**When you look back on all we've done, I hope you're proud. When you look back and see how far we've come, it was our time to shine and nobody could hold us down. They though they'd see us fall, but we stood so tall and no we won't forget.**_

_ In my third year, we had so many good times. Rossi, you returned when we needed you the most. After Gideon had left, we were left one member short. _

_Garcia, it was horrifying, what happened to you. You were shot by that creep. Luckily, when he came to the B.A.U. I was able to get a clear shot at his head. It's just sisters having each others' backs. The job also brought us to Florida, where I was able to run into Will again. You all realized that I had been seeing Will for a year. I was lucky to become engaged and pregnant. Garcia and Reid, you were lucky enough to become Henry's godparents._

_**Whenever you remember times gone by, remember how we held our heads so high. When all this world was there for us, we believed that we could touch the sky. Whenever you remember, I'll be there. Remember how we reached that dream together. Whenever you remember.**_

_ Not much occurred in the fourth year. Prentiss, I'm so sorry about what happened to your friend, Michael. Reid, you were able to go to Las Vegas and see your dad. You tied up loose ends with your childhood and when you came back to Quantico, you became Henry's godfather._

_**We claimed the brightest star and we came so far. And know that we showed them all. And know they won't forget. Whenever you remember times gone by, remember how we held our heads so high. When all this world was there for us, we believed that we could touch the sky.**_

_ In the end, we had so much happen. Hotch, what happened to you and Haley, because of Foyet, was horrible. The day that Emily found Hotch, Reid, you were shot in the leg. Garcia, I am so sorry about what happened in Alaska. You witnessed a man being murdered. That is the worst thing that could have ever happened to anyone. Morgan, I know how upset and emotional you got over the case in Los Angeles. Ellie was a sweet girl and it was really messed up that she had to be put in a foster home. Matthew Spicer was a great guy and it's awful what happened to him._

_**Whenever you remember, I'll be there. Remember how we reached that dream together. Whenever you remember.**_

_ I never wanted to leave everyone. You are my family and leaving was the hardest thing to have to do. _

_ Garcia, you are one of my best friends. You are completely amazing. You're so funny. Even in the worst situations, you know how to make us laugh. You care about your computers obsessively, but that's okay because they helped us with everything. I will probably miss you the most._

_ Emily, you are also one of my best friends. When you first joined the team, I became your friend immediately. We had so many good times I hope we can still hang out whenever we have time. I miss you so much._

_ Hotch, you can be so strict sometimes. Many people would think that you only have a serious side. I was able to see your caring side when I we were on the case where women were being abducted and mutilated. You helped me when I thought that the job was too much for me. The team was also able to see your emotional side when Haley was killed. It was a horrible time for everyone. Every once in a while, you can make a joke and it's great when you do. I hope that you can learn to smile more._

_ Rossi, you were the newest member of the team. It was great that you came out of retirement to help us. We really needed you. You always know how to have fun. Your experience helped a lot during the cases. Thank you so much._

_ Reid, I left you for last for a reason. I'm going to miss you so much. We went on a date, but it didn't really work out. I love when you ramble on about statistics and meaningless subjects. You are the youngest member of the team, but you have the intelligence of someone much older. It was really funny that I had to explain to you what Twilight was. I wish what happened in Georgia had never occurred. I was in tears when I saw all that Tobias did to you. I'm so sorry. When you and Emily were in Colorado, I felt so bad that you two were put through that. I will miss you. I'm sorry I had to leave, but there was no way I couldn't._

_ I'm going to miss everyone. I love you all. I know the job at the Pentagon won't be anything like the B.A.U. I love you guys. _

_ I'm thankful for my years spent with this family; for everything we shared, every chance we had to grow. I'll take the best of them and lead by their example; wherever I go. A friend told me to be honest with you, so here it goes. This isn't what I want, but I'll take the high road. Maybe it's because I look at everything as a lesson, or I don't want to walk around angry. Or maybe it's because I finally understand. There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept; things we don't want to know, but have to learn; and people we can't live without , but have to let go. _

_ -JJ_


End file.
